


Changes, part 3

by squeakychewtoy



Series: Jurassic Park: Changes [3]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park (Topps Comics), Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dinosaur sex, F/M, Hunting, Love, Other, Sex, TF, Transformation, Zoophilia, craving flapjacks, dinosaur wife, interspecies love, post-tf, predatory instincts, raptor - Freeform, velociraptor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeakychewtoy/pseuds/squeakychewtoy
Summary: Another chapter in my "Changes" timeline. Ellie is still coming to terms with being a predatory creature, having not been able to stomach meat at all after that trip to Nublar more than 20 years ago. This story begins and ends with sex, as Velociraptors are very sexual creatures, and mating with them can be quite addictive.





	

It wasn't long before they reached the cliffs. Ellie's long legs sped over the sand at cheetah speed, almost sixty miles per hour. It seemed relatively safe here; with the cliffs on one side and the roaring ocean on the other, there were only two possible directions for predators to approach from. It was shady as well, with the cliffs above them blocking the sun. Ellie stopped and crouched, allowing Alan to dismount from her back.

“Thanks for the ride,” said Alan, stroking Ellie's silky scales. She gave him a look of anticipation, her bird-lizard eyes full of lust. Alan could smell her musky arousal. He embraced her and kissed her neck. “I want you, too... but first... Let's make a nest, gather up some of these leaves. It's so rocky here... we'll need someplace comfortable, don't you think? Then we can cuddle there after? I could use a good cuddle.”

Ellie chirred and nodded. She scampered off to gather some of the palm fronds that were scattered across the beach. The sooner they were able to put a makeshift bed together, the sooner they could fuck again, and Ellie was quite a horny bird-lizard right now. Ellie wasn't picky about where they had sex, but she _did_ want Alan to be comfortable. Alan walked beside her, also gathering leaves for their love nest. They took these back to the cliff face, finding a crevice between the rocks just the right size for one human and one raptor to curl up comfortably together. Once the rocky floor was lined with leaves, Alan lay back as his dinosaur wife kissed him. The leaves were scratchy on his skin, but they cushioned the ground and it was better than bare sand and rocks.

Ellie lowered her long muzzle to Alan's crotch, gently nuzzling and licking his cock to bring it to full attention. Alan was still quite aroused from the ride down here on Ellie's feathery back, when his penis was buried in her soft mane. Ellie's tongue snaked out and encircled his erection, eliciting a pleasured moan from her human lover.

“Ahh... oh, Ellie, that's amazing,” Alan breathed softly as her prehensile tongue slithered across his hard shaft. He placed one hand on the back of her head, stroking the silky feathers of her mane. When she was human, Ellie's tongue and mouth had done amazing things for him, but now it was a whole new experience. Her raptor tongue was long and serpentine, now able to cover a great deal of area at once. It constricted his penis gently and rhythmically, and Alan shivered with delight.

Ellie continued to orally pleasure him for several minutes, her own desire building. Her lover's cock was now slick with her saliva, and soon she desperately wanted him inside her... _needed_ him inside her. She turned around, positioning her dripping dinosaur pussy right over the tip of Alan's penis and slowly backing herself onto it. She made a musical call as he slid inside of her, his girth stretching her vaginal walls in just the right way. Alan gently stroked and kissed her tail, running his fingers through her soft feathers, nuzzling her scales, and inhaling her feminine aroma.

Ellie began to purr, a sound that surprised Alan. He didn't know that raptors _could_ purr, but it was obvious that this sound denoted pleasure. He smiled, happy to know that she was enjoying this. Her hips pumped up and down slowly rhythmically, in a manner that allowed Alan to just relax and enjoy the ride.

After some time, Ellie's thrusts grew faster. Her slippery pussy slid up and down over Alan's cock, and she let out a musical moan. She was ready to orgasm again, slamming herself down on her lover's erection with feral lust. She skreed loudly as she finally climaxed. Her reptilian juices squirted out around Alan's cock, and she shivered delightedly as the orgasm faded to a delightful afterglow.

Alan was not done with her yet. He was excited further by the shiver of her pelvic muscles around his penis. He rose to his knees, pushing her forward while keeping himself buried deep inside her. As he began to thrust, his hands stroked her scaly and muscular legs; on any other member of this species, those legs were a thing to be feared... But he had no reason to fear Ellie, so he merely admired the talon-tipped appendages with erotic fascination.

Soon, Alan was about to orgasm. He pounded Ellie hard and fast now, growling passionately. He clung desperately to her hindquarters as he climaxed, his hot seed filling her. He shivered, moaned, and flopped down on top of her, panting.

“Amazing,” Alan gasped breathlessly.

Ellie chirred softly, her sexual needs satisfied for now. She smiled, enjoying the feel of her lover's softening penis inside her. She purred. He was fond of staying inside her for long periods after sex; it was comforting for both of them. This whole ordeal had been very stressful on Alan, she reflected, and he needed this. Ellie was feeling hungry again, but she could give her lover a few more minutes of this before she went out to hunt.

Hunt... what a strange instinct to have, after everything. Ellie hadn't eaten meat since her first visit to Isla Nublar over twenty years ago, when she saw three _Velociraptor nublarensis_ eviscerate a fully-grown longhorn steer. It had been a chore to choke down that night's dinner of Chilean sea bass... and _then_ she'd found all that the raptors left behind of Ray Arnold: one mangled arm... After that, she was done with animal flesh entirely. She couldn't even stand the smell of it when Alan made burgers or bacon for himself. But now... meat sounded like the only thing that could _calm_ her stomach... meat, or perhaps her old favorite meal of flapjacks, but flapjacks weren't an option. The instinct to eat flesh felt weird and offended her sensibilities. But she was _hungry..._

After about twenty minutes of quiet dinosaur snuggles, Ellie slipped herself off of Alan's penis with a deep moan. It felt just as good coming out as it did going in. She left a trail of fluids behind as they leaked from her satisfied pussy.

“Ellie?” Alan asked softly, surprised at her sudden motion. “Where are you going?”

Ellie chirped and held him gently in her scaly arms. Backing away from him, she pointed to the ground with a long claw and chirped again.

“I'm coming with you,” Alan said, starting to stand. Ellie pushed him back down into the leaves, chirping again.

 _Stay here_ , she was trying to say. _You'll be safe, and I don't want you to see me_ kill _something..._

“But why _not?_ ” Alan argued, comprehending her body language to an extent. “ _You_ always ran into danger with _me_.”

Ellie snorted in frustration and growled slightly.

“Okay, okay,” Alan said, throwing his hands up defensively. He was hesitant to argue with her before the change, and was much less willing to do so now that she was a _Velociraptor_. “I'll be here.”

 _Good._ Ellie nodded and padded off toward the beach. She chirped over her shoulder at Alan, wishing she could explain to him: _I'll be back as soon as I find food._

 

After a few minutes of sneaking around in the rocks, Ellie found a potential victim in the form of a dodo. She stalked it from downwind, and it did not hear or see her until she was upon it.

Ellie snatched the weird bird in her clawed hands. She was just about ready to deal the killing blow to its neck with her teeth, when the stupid bird squawked at her and looked her directly in the eyes.

Ellie screeched in alarm, suddenly stricken by the expression of horror this goofy bird's face. It was terrified, and understandably so. The stupid thing looked so afraid and pathetic that she simply could not bring herself to end its life. With an apologetic skree, she released the dumb animal and watched it run off in terror.

Fish, maybe? Ellie stalked the shallow waters where the ocean licked at the sand. Her keen eyes scanned the waves for any sign of fish, but did not see any just yet. She waded further in and farther down the beach when she finally came to a delta where the river met the ocean. A _Spinosaurus_ lay sleeping on the silty delta, half of its long body resting in the water; Ellie felt it best to go upstream, so as not to disturb the gigantic beast. It reminded her of a monstrous crocodile, just lying there in wait for something it could snap up in its massive jaws.

Ellie continued up the river bank for a few minutes when she finally found some fish. She waded in and swatted at one with her hand-claws; this was how bears did this, she knew. The fish flopped onto the bank, and Ellie chomped it down ravenously, bones and all, as her predator instincts told her to. It tasted amazing to her new senses, and for a moment she forgot that it was a once-living creature. She felt somewhat guilty after, but this was a survival situation, so she pushed that guilt aside and continued to catch more fish to take back to Alan; if he was able to make a fire, they could cook these. She still craved flapjacks, but fish was the best she could do right now. She gathered these up and ran back down the beach to where Alan was waiting for her.

 

It didn't take long for Ellie to get back. On returning, she found that Alan had already managed to get a campfire going and was already cooking what appeared to be a plucked dodo over it. Ellie deposited the fish at Alan's feet and let out a happy chirp.

“Oh, thank you,” said Alan, smiling and embracing her. “Got some poultry for us, too... I know you haven't eaten meat in a long time, but it's the best we can do, and we'll need all our strength out here. Oh, and I added a bunch of feathers to our nest from that dodo. That should feel a little nicer than just leaves.”

Ellie chirred and eyed the roasting dodo hungrily. She _did_ want to eat one, but was grateful that _she_ hadn't had to kill it.

“You _like_ meat now?” Alan asked, surprised. He looked her over, considering how perfectly designed this new form of hers was for predation. “I guess that makes sense.”

They impaled the fish on long sticks, setting them over the fire. Ellie cuddled against Alan, purring.

“I love you, too, Ellie,” said Alan, smiling.

He kissed her and held her quietly for some time as they waited for their food to cook. After a bit of waiting, Ellie made some quiet noises, trying to figure out what combination of sounds she'd have to make to mimic human speech. After some awkward cries, and a concerned look from Alan, she was able to squeak out one word:

“Ah... Alan...”

“Ellie,” Alan gasped, gently touching her face and guiding her eyes to his. “Say that again.”

“Alan,” she squeaked again, and then she coughed.

“You okay? Does it hurt to do that?”

Ellie nodded, her eyes full of sadness. She'd really thought she'd figured out a way to talk, but it was no use. Those sounds made her throat feel too scratchy and uncomfortable.

“It's okay, honey,” Alan assured her. “We'll figure something out. I love you.”

Ellie scratched a large heart shape in the sand with one clawed finger. She wrote inside the heart: “Alan – You're still the best since 1993.” Ellie skreed happily a couple times and nuzzled Alan's cheek with her long snout.

“The year we got married. _You're_ the best, you silly lizard,” Alan said, smiling and hugging her. After the Jurassic Park mess was finally over, they got married immediately, neither one wanting to leave the others' side again after all they'd been through that year. “I'm glad we did. And I'm glad I'm here with you... and not alone... Dammit, I'm so glad you're with me, Ellie. I love you.”

They kissed. Ellie made the musical mating call of a raptor. She was ready to make love again, and the food wouldn't be ready for a while...

“Again? Already?” Alan asked. “That's the third time today. Jeez, I hope I can keep up with this crazy new libido of yours... But I don't mind pleasing you one bit.”

Ellie lay on her back in their leaf-bed, stretching luxuriously like a big cat. Alan knelt, straddling her tail and examining her ventral slit once more. His fingers traced the scaly edges teasingly, and Ellie sung out an insistent mating call. Alan slid his fingers into her slit and gently spread the scaly lips apart, still fascinated by Ellie's new anatomy and eager to please her. He teased at her clit with his tongue, tasting her sweetness along with some of his own salty flavor from before. Alan felt his cock begin to grow hard again as he lapped at her delicious saurian pussy. He began to stroke his erection and rub it against Ellie's tail as he continued to worship at the entrance of her reptilian love tunnel with his mouth, excited at the thought of making her cum in this manner.

Ellie's purrs turned to skrees of delight as she climaxed, humping wildly at Alan's tongue and spraying his face with her feminine fluids. Alan gasped in surprise and wiped her juices from his face, telling Ellie seductively, “I'm ready again now, too.”

Alan mounted her, still amazed at how tight his lover's pussy was now. The missionary position suddenly seemed much less “vanilla,” now that he was doing it to a dinosaur. As he entered her again, Ellie touched his face with a clawed hand and guided his lips to hers, kissing him passionately and tasting his soft lips with her reptilian tongue.

Ellie squirmed sensually underneath him, matching the speed of her thrusts with his. Alan nuzzled the pubic boot between her legs, finding that she moaned and chittered softly when he touched her there.

“You like that, do you?” Alan asked, continuing to stroke and fondle the bony protrusion of her strangely avian hip bones. Ellie nodded, and Alan began to lick and kiss the shiny scales in this area. He did not slow his thrusts; if anything, he thrust faster, excited by this interesting new way to please his dear dinosaur wife. Ellie murred delightedly as his hands and mouth worked on this newly-discovered erogenous zone. Between this stimulation, his massive cock deep inside her, and his pubic hair teasing at her clit, Ellie was sent over the edge into another explosive orgasm.

Ellie let out a deep and musical cry of passion as she climaxed again. Alan felt her orgasmic contractions hug his cock again, and the sudden wetness from her love hole dripping between his legs. He was ready to orgasm as well, now thrusting madly as he clung to Ellie's bony pubic boot. He cried out, ejaculating harder than before, every nerve aflame with pleasure. Once this feeling had faded, he relaxed into his lover's reptilian arms, his head resting on her stomach as he listened to her satisfied purrs.

“Wow,” Alan sighed contentedly, once again breathless. “How does it get _better_ every time?”

Ellie chirred and rose her snout to kiss Alan on the top of his head. She didn't have an answer for him, even if she could speak. Sex like this _did_ feel fantastic, and it made both of them very happy. For once, Ellie did not mind being a dinosaur.

“Smell that?” Alan asked her. Ellie sniffed the air. “I think that fish is about done. Hungry?”

Alan slowly pulled out, savoring the last bit of friction between his genitals and Ellie's. Ellie chirred with pleasure as well. Their combined love juice spilled out sloppily down the side of Ellie's tail.

“Wow, that's messy,” said Alan. “Glad we don't have to clean any sheets. Might need new leaves, though.”

They cleaned up as best they could with some of the leaves and went back to the fire. Though they could not see the sunset from this side of the island, the red sky was reflected on the ocean in front of them. They stared together in awe at the beautiful sight. A small flock of _Pteranodons_ flew off into the distance.

“It's beautiful,” Alan whispered. “Look at that... This place isn't all bad.”

Ellie chirred in agreement. There were worse places they could be stuck, she reflected.

“It's good to be wild again,” said Alan, hugging Ellie close with one arm.

Ellie nodded in agreement. _It's good to be free again._

They feasted on the delicious fish and tough dodo flesh. Night soon fell, and once their bellies were full, they lay down together in their nest of leaves and feathers. Ellie kissed Alan on the lips and curled up around him.

“I want you again,” Alan whispered in Ellie's ear.

She could feel his erection throbbing against her scales. Ellie smiled and nodded with a small chirpy giggle. She cocked her head to one side and gave him a wry smile.

“I think it's addictive,” Alan explained with a grin.

They kissed passionately, and Ellie rolled onto her back enticingly. In the heat of the tropical night, they made love one last time before relaxing into each others' arms.

“I love you, Ellie,” Alan whispered sleepily.

Ellie chirred in blissful agreement, licking his face.  _ I love you too, Alan. _ She wished she could tell him in words. But he knew.

Their bodies entwined, one human and one reptile, they slept peacefully under the stars.

 


End file.
